dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Future Changes (Probably)
Plot Darla has become a shut in from the world and refused to leave her tent since The World's End. One night, her future self comes to her saying that Wednesday’s life is in grave danger and she needs to save her. Despite not being told how her life is in danger, Darla goes to look for her fourth best friend. (IMPORTANT NOTE: This takes place WAY before YoshiRocker13’s fanfics The Perfect Wednesday & The True Girlfriend.) ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE This fanfic contains implication of bullying, depression, and suicide. If any of those bother you at all, I suggest you shouldn’t read this. Transcript (Darla is in her tent, polishing photo frames with pictures of her and her friends. Suddenly her candlelight goes out and a small dark blue girl with snake-like hair, grey cat eyes, and a ripped up skirt appears before her with a purple and black aura around them both.) Darla: What the—? Girl: (demonic voice) WELL IF IT IS NOT THE LITTLE WEAKLING THAT LOCKED HERSELF IN HERE TO AVOID BEING PEOPLE’S WASTE OF TIME! Darla: Waste of time?! What exactly do you mean by that? Girl: Well, according to my definition of “waste of time”, you would actually be very useful for that shit. Darla: (sighs) Just who the bloody hell are you? (The girl mumbles something unintelligible to Darla for a moment before speaking normally) Girl: Supposedly, I am you, but bat-shit insane! Darla: Me? (laughs mockingly) Why on Earth would I become someone this ugly? “Darla”: Trust me. I am only another version of you so to say. (lands on the ground) So! I am the Ultimate Murderer, Homicidal Darkling! Darla: And you are supposed to be me? Please dear. I’d rather keep my name the same as it i— Homicidal Darkling: (demonic voice) YOUR REGULAR SELF CANNOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO! (normal voice) I am your, well, more powerful version of you, as I would like to call it, (demonic voice) BECAUSE “POWERFUL” IS WHAT I AM. Darla: Yeah, sure, whatever. So, what universe are you from, missy? Homicidal Darkling: Oh! I am not from any other universe. (purple text appears in front of her as she speaks)I am from the future. Darla: (shocked) The future?! B-but, I can’t time travel. Homicidal Darkling:' 'But I can. You would be thrilled to become like me, but apparently, Earl Grey, Broseph, and Gerald Butler do not want you to. Darla: Early? Bro-bro? Gerald? Why? Homicidal Darkling: Well,'' ''the reason I exist is because you found out that something terrible happened to your precious friend, Wednesday, so you “snapped” and unleashed me, causing me to kill almost everyone in this city except those you were close with. GB and EG only got pissed because EG would like to drain their colors while they are still alive, and apparently killing people is GB’s job. As for Bro? He just did not like my attitude. Man! They are such fucking buzz kills! Darla: Wednesday?! What happened to her?! Homicidal Darkling: That is what I want you to find out. You were never told what happened or how it happened in the first place. Darla: (thinking) I’m guessing the purple text is some indication that she is telling the— Homicidal Darkling: (demonic) THAT IS RIGHT!' EVERYTHING I SAY IN PURPLE IS THE TRUTH!' Darla: (irritated) And, of course, you can bloody read minds! Never mind! Just tell me what I should do to find out what happened to Wednesday! Homicidal Darkling: I have no idea. Try finding her and talking to her or something. I am sure she should be at home right now, right? Darla: Probably. Homicidal Darkling: (demonic voice) THEN GO GET HER! Darla: Alright, alright! (teleports out of the tent) Homicidal Darkling: Oh goody; she is gone. (looks around) Hmm…let us see what my puny self does not need anymore. (picks up a book) Like, this dream diary. (reads through it) Last night, I dreamed I was walking in a monochrome desert. I went inside a cave to find a girl with semi-long black hair. She smiled at me and disappeared. I thought of my mother. I cried. (laughs) (At Lord Tourettes’ house, Darla is searching Wednesday’s room. The house is dark and empty.) Darla: (looks in her closet) They must be out I guess. (looks in her drawers) But I might as well look to see if there is anything that might’ve caused what happened to her. (TWO MINUTES LATER) Darla: (groans in frustration) Nothing here would be considered dangerous! (goes under the bed and takes out a long rope) Well, off to find Wednesday, I guess. (The Streets) (Wednesday is walking downtown with shopping bags. Suddenly, a lasso is tied around her and she is pulled back, making her drop her bags.) Darla: Howdy partner! Wednesday: Darla? What the hell?! Darla: Look. I know this is going to sound odd to you, but apparently a crazy version of me told me that something terrible has happened to you. Wednesday: What? Darla: Come with me! (The scene cuts to Wednesday & Darla walking into a big, dark, quiet room up a high building.) Darla: (sits on the stairs in front of the desk) Come on. Just sit down. Make yourself comfortable. Wednesday: Why did you take me here? What if the security guards catch us? Darla: Why wouldn’t I take you here? It’s nice and quiet, (points to the large window that is the size of a theater screen) the view from the window is nice, and it’s too cramped in my tent. Okay? Wednesday: Okay. (sits down right next to her) So what is this thing about something terrible happening to me? Darla: Well, apparently something happened to you that caused me to snap and kill almost everyone in the world or something like that. Wednesday: What exactly happened? Darla: I don’t know, and neither does my future self. I’m, uhh…guessing you died or something? (Wednesday is suddenly shocked and is quiet for a moment.) Wednesday: (looks away) …So…I guess someone would care… Darla: Pardon? Wednesday: Well, umm…let’s put it this way. I’ve…kind of…been in a lot of…pain, or something like that… Darla: Love problems? Wednesday: What? Darla: Look, if it’s about Bro-bro, you’ve got nothing to worry about. Even if this girl you sometimes speak of becomes old enough to get married, their ages will still be far apart from each other. If you need help winning his heart, just come to me. Just so you know, in case this girl gets in the way, I still have Early’s diamond belt buckle. Wednesday: (sighs) It’s not just about them…it’s also about how people seem to treat me. Darla: What do you mean? Wednesday: Well, I’ve just been thinking…do people…treat home schooled people differently? Darla: (whispers) …Huh? Wednesday: It’s just that, well, when I was little, my mom told me that people trick-or-treat on Halloween. Last year, I wanted to trick-or-treat, since it was my first Halloween with friends, but…instead my friends laughed at me because I didn’t know it was usually kids who do that. Darla: Oh…well, you could’ve just told the— Wednesday: I tried to, but they kept laughing… Darla: Well, people can be quite ignorant. You have to remember; almost everyone here is a dick. Wednesday: (whispering) And do you know what makes them dicks? Darla: …How irresponsible and lazy they are? Wednesday: No. (voice shaking) The fact that they mis-s-treat their friends, d-despite how m-much they do for them… (Two teardrops from Wednesday fall to the floor and the room is quiet as Darla stares at her for a few moments.) Darla: …Where is your brother? Wednesday: Hmm? Darla: Your younger brother. Where is he? Wednesday: He went to a New Year’s Party with his girlfriend. He’s meeting a bunch of his friends there. Darla: And you’re not going? Wednesday: I decided not to— Darla: You’re going. Wednesday: What? Darla: Did I bloody stutter? You and I are going to that party! Wednesday: But… Darla: (gets up) Trust me! Just do as I say. Things will be fine in the end. Alright? (Darla holds out her hand. Wednesday just stares at her for a moment, hesitates a bit, but finally places her hand in Darla’s palm.) Wednesday: …Okay. (Time lapse. They are at a dress shop.) Wednesday: Do I really need to wear a dress? Darla: You said it was a party for the upcoming New Year, right? You’ve got to wear at least something different. (eyes widen in excitement) Ah! Here’s one that suits you. (Wednesday watches as Darla pulls out a black dress with grey chains and bows on the skirt.) Darla: This looks like it matches your Gothic style. And the skirt isn’t short. (hands Wednesday the dress) It’s perfect. Wednesday: Well, uhh, okay… (walks into the changing stall) (NEW YEARS PARTY BUILDING) (Blue and Pink are standing together while holding cups filled with punch.) Blue: Y’know, every time we come to these sort of parties, I just know something’s gonna happen. Pink: Well, I don’t see any alcohol around, so hopefully the building won’t catch fire like last time. Stacy: (rushes up to them with vodka bottles) Sup bitches! Pink: (sighs) Spoke too soon… (Broseph is seen with some girls.) Broseph: So ladies, (flexes) how do you like my muscles? Girl #1: Are you, like, a European swim suit model? Broseph: Got that right. Been modeling and lookin’ good for all my life. (The girls stare at him with unimpressed expressions.) Girl #2: Sooo, you’ve been modeling since you were an ugly, muscly baby? Broseph: … (takes a cup full of punch) No need. I got this. (pours the punch on his head) (Shows Madelene walking up to Charlotte and Indigo with a big and pink dress on.) Charlotte: (turning to Madelene) Wow! Who helped pimp up your wardrobe, Maddie? Madelene: My mom did… It doesn’t look “slutty”, does it? Indigo: I don’t think so. The skirt is covering your legs just fine. Charlotte: And your chest isn’t showing at all. Why would you think it looks slutty? Madelene: I dunno. I guess the fact that I wear my work clothes almost 24/7 just had me thinking negatively. (Shows Wednesday hesitantly entering with Darla. Wednesday has her new dress on.) Wednesday: (shivers) So cold… Darla: Well, we’re here now. Wednesday: So, explain to me again, why are we here? Darla: You’re here to have a fun time here. Wednesday: What? Darla: Hey, you’re the one who spends a lot of time outside the forest at night. (points to Charlotte, Indigo, & Madelene) Look. Some of your friends are here. At least someone you recognize is— (turns back to look at Wednesday, but she’s gone) Huh? …What the—? (She turns to a window, with Wednesday hiding behind one of the curtains.) Darla: What are you doing? Wednesday: (shaking in fear) I can’t. I can’t. I can’t do this. Darla: (lifts the curtain to look at her) Why not? Are you still talking about the Halloween incident? Wednesday: (sighs) Y-Yeah. When Halloween passed, I’ve sort of…kept my distance from those girls. Darla: Ahh… So, is that why you’ve been seen in town only at night? Wednesday: (nods) By the time Putain Délicieux closes, Madelene just stays home. And Charlotte and Indigo? They’re not really night people as far as I know. Darla: What about Pink, Stacy, Red, and Blue? Wednesday: I stay away from the bars and strip clubs. Kinda simple. Darla: And your brother? Wednesday: I still talk to him. We live together, or course. Darla: You’re not going to avoid your friends forever, are you? Wednesday: Unless they apologize, but probably. Hell. They’d be too busy to realize I’m gone. Darla: (whispering) “Gone”…? (out loud) Alright! That’s it! Wednesday: Hu—? Darla: Your depression is starting to get on my nerves! I’m the one who wanted to help you with it, so for the love of hot chocolate, I’m going to help you! Wednesday: So, what are you going…? (Darla floats away from her, goes up to the ceiling, takes out Earl Grey’s diamond encrusted belt buckle, and cuts the wires holding the center chandelier, making it fall and crash onto Maroon’s head.) Stacy: (groans) That was my favorite Holy God. (referring to the chandelier). Blue & Pink: What? Darla: Everyone stop! I have a PSA to make! Red: No one cares! Darla: Oh really? You don’t care about someone who cries for help? Red: You? Crying for help? Ha! I’m not surprised. Darla: Oh no... (eyes turn grey and cat-like as faint static is heard) I’m not crying for help. (Darla’s grey eyes start to glow and the big, glass window behind Red breaks, impaling Red with pieces of shattered glass.) Homicidal Darkling: (in Darla’s body) Everyone pay attention. (blows the window curtains away, revealing Wednesday) This chick right here is Wednesday. She is a good friend of our favorite bitch witch. Red: (off-screen) OH MY GOD! THE GLASS IS CUTTING MY DICK! Homicidal Darkling: (to Red) Oh shut up! (back to everyone) As I was about to say, this young lady has had a very troubling year so far. She explained to my host that Halloween was pretty much a disaster for her. She was mocked by some of her friends for wanting to trick-or-treat even though (makes a mocking voice with her tongue out) “she is too old for it”. What jerks! (crookedly turns her head towards a table with people hiding under) Do you ladies agree? Pink, Charlotte, & Madelene: … (nervously looking at each other) Uhhh… Indigo: Umm, we’re actually the ones who— (Charlotte & Madelene slap her mouth shut) (Homicidal Darkling glares at them before making the legs of the table shake violently. The three girls notice this and get up from the under the table before the legs break and the top of the table falls flat onto the floor.) Pink: Oh my God! Blue: What the hell! Red: (in pain) My balls… Homicidal Darkling: (laughs) So close, but so hilarious! Wednesday: Hey! What was that for? Homicidal Darkling: Hey, they started it. Wednesday: So?! You didn’t need to do that! Homicidal Darkling: I do what I want. Besides, bitches like them deserved that. Wednesday: (in HD’s face) They are not bitches! They may have their “moments”, but overall they’re rather nice. You’re just being bias and think they’re jerks just because of one incident. Pink: (looking at Charlotte) Well, most of them are nice… Charlotte: (notices Pink) Get killed! Wednesday: (not listening to anyone) (to HD) And you know what, Darla? I understand you’re trying to make me happy with life, but if you’re going to hurt people that you think are “getting in the way”, then you can stop helping right now! I told you before, I was going to wait for them to apologize. I didn’t need you shoving their guilt in their faces! Also, you can’t help me with every single problem. I hope you fucking know that! Homicidal Darkling: … (shoves Wednesday away from her face) I am not Darla. I am Homicidal, mothafuckin’, Darkling. Not that the real Darla wouldn’t do this. Wednesday: Well then, I guess the real Darla wouldn’t mind if I do (takes out her taser) this. (Homicidal Darkling grabs the taser just an inch away from her stomach.) Homicidal Darkling: Nice try. (throws the taser away) Look, I will leave for now. But know this…no matter how strict you turn out to be, I am not scared of you. (As HD leaves, Darla eyes go back to normal and floats to the floor, asleep.) (In that moment, a flush is heard and Broseph walks out of the men’s bathroom before spotting Wednesday.) Broseph: Wednes, hey! When’d you get here? Wednesday: Uhh— Broseph: (noticing her new dress) Whoa, dude! Who helped pimp up your wardrobe? Wednesday: (looks at the sleeping Darla) …She did. Broseph: Huh. Guess she’s got the right taste in clothing. That dress totes suits you, bra. Wednesday: I… (smiles) Thank you. I think it suits me too. Charlotte: (taps Wednesday’s shoulder) Hey, uhh, can we talk? Wednesday: Oh...sure. Indigo: Wednesday, we’re really sorry that you got so upset about what happened on Halloween. We didn’t really stop and think about how depressed you got. Pink: If it makes you feel better, when we told our boyfriends, they didn’t think it was funny. Madelene: Neither did my mom, yet the misery of others can make her laugh more than anything. Stacy: Red laughed. Charlotte: (jabs Stacy with her elbow) Shut it! Madelene: Well, we also wanted to say is that, if you were that upset about it, you could’ve told us instead of avoiding us. Charlotte: Yeah. I usually don’t listen to people ordering me around, but if it’s you, Maddie, Indy, or Maddie’s mom…I guess I’d make an exception. Wednesday: …I guess I should’ve. I feel rather stupid for isolating myself from you guys now. Pink: (places a hand on Wednesday’s shoulder) People can’t come up with good ideas all the time. Stacy: (jumps up in between them) But enough of that shit! Let’s par-tey! (runs off) (After a moment of silence, all the girls cheer and go after Stacy.) Wednesday: (making a monologue as pictures from the party flash) So, what did I learn from all this? I guess the first would have to be what Pink said. Good ideas to help yourself or others can’t always come to mind. Instead of avoiding the girls, I should’ve just openly told them how I felt, even if I had to muster up all the courage I could get. Secondly, while I do appreciate Darla, or whoever that was, for trying to help me, there are some problems I need to handle on my own. I’m not sure what kind of problems yet, but I know that they’ll come eventually. Darla: (also making a monologue) And what did I learn? (shows a picture of Gerald Butler dragging the unconscious Darla outside by her arm) Basically nothing, for the most part. (Episode Ends) Epilogue (Wednesday is shown in her bedroom hanging up her dress in the closet. After closing the closet door, she looks toward her bed, then looks down.) Wednesday: I should probably get rid of it. Perhaps I didn’t need it at all to begin with… (She kneels down to reach under her bed, but she gets up as soon as she sees that there’s nothing under it.) Wednesday: What the-? Where did it go? (She rushes to the door and opens it a little bit to see Lord Tourettes out in the living room, sleeping peacefully on the couch.) Wednesday: (closes the door) (whisper) He didn’t find it, did he? (The scene cuts to Darla, who appears to be slowly skipping and twirling as she walks down a dark, abandoned apartment complex. The camera goes to a closer shot of her, where it shows her twirling Earl Grey’s belt with the diamond encrusted buckle reflecting the light of the moon. Her eyes are again glowing grey and cat-like.) Homicidal Darkling: (chuckles) …Morons. They are all fucking morons. This city is nothing but a wasteland. Almost everyone here is a piece of shit. They all deserve to be destroyed. Well, I suppose I will spare at least a few. Perhaps all the children as long as they have been nice for Sandy Claws. Just watch out, assholes. Until I find my “oh so beloved”, every single one of you will perish, no doubt. (HD chuckles as the screen fades to black.) Trivia *Homicidal Darkling is finally introduced properly. Poll What do you think about this episode? Bad (1/5) Not impressive (2/5) Ok (3/5) Cool (4/5) AWESOME! (5/5) Category:Episodes